


Stronger Than The Ocean

by caterplina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Busan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, South Korea - Freeform, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterplina/pseuds/caterplina
Summary: Taeyong thinks he might spend his vacation in Busan bored out of his mind and feeling nostalgic about the past, until he meets 7-year-old Jisung from next door and his babysitter Yuta, and suddenly summer looks a lot brighter.





	Stronger Than The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, you asked for their sisters to be in the story. When I looked up Taeyong’s sister, I found a cousin and I felt that she fit the story better. I hope you don’t mind that.
> 
> To everyone that is thinking of giving this story a chance, this is just a cute summer love story. Read this if you wanna see how simply and easily Yuta and Taeyong fall for each other.
> 
> Thanks to the Mods, for their hard work. And many thanks to my betas and helpers for this story. You’re always saving me.

When he was little, Taeyong and his family used to spend every summer in the outskirts of Busan, where his uncle and aunt lived. His parents would take two weeks off work and bring Taeyong to the house near the beach. While his uncle worked, his aunt would spend the days with them. What Taeyong loved the most was the sea, the waves crashing over the coast, and feigning deaf ears to his mother’s warnings. His cousin would claim to protect him in case any sharks were coming for him. 

His summers in Busan ended by the time he was thirteen years old. His uncle’s company kept growing and growing and Taeyong’s parents didn’t want to be a burden anymore. That’s how Taeyong got to know other cities and islands in Korea.

But when he looks back, he remembers Busan’s outskirts fondly.

Taeyong smiles at the window in the backseat of his parent’s car. The landscape is a blur that he’s not paying attention to. He recognizes that they’re soon to arrive to Busan, drive past the city and reach the house. Although he would have rather spent all summer back in Seoul with his friends, he can’t help but feel a little giddy.

“Someone’s excited,” comments his mother from the front seat. 

Taeyong scowls and goes back to his phone, where he complains on the group chat about how much of a drag this trip will be. He’s already in his twenties, supposed to be living his college life experience to the fullest.

“You’ll have fun, Yonggie,” his mother tells him. “Bokyoung will be there. Although she’s moved out, you’ll still see her.” Her smile is perfectly motherly.

Bokyoung still keeps in touch from time to time. He knows where she’s living and she’s already invited him to go to see her apartment.

It’s past midday when the highway signs start pointing to the city. Taeyong still remembers where they have to turn right to skirt around Busan and go south. But when his father doesn’t take the turn, something doesn’t feel right.

“Uhm… Dad?” He looks around. “Weren’t you supposed to turn right there?”

“We’re going to their new place. Your uncle moved when the company picked up.”

Taeyong nods, remembering Bokyoung mentioning it once, and leans back. They moved to an apartment complex, that Taeyong has only seen in photos, mostly of the different rooms, never of the building. He can only hope it’s still near a quiet beach like the one from his childhood.

Taeyong’s jaw falls open when his father drives right into Marine City and they’re surrounded by skyscrapers. It’s one of the most expensive districts in Busan. His father turns left and stops at the entrance of one of the biggest complexes, formed by three imposing buildings. The name on the wall reads _I’Park_. When Taeyong looks up after they’re allowed to enter and go to the underground garage, he feels small and insignificant.

This doesn’t match his childhood memories at all.

When he was little he thought he could fight against the tall crashing waves. In front of these buildings, he feels like Don Quixote and the windmills, except he is not brave enough. It really sours his mood knowing he won’t be able to relive his memories.

After the car is parked, they each take their own luggage. While his mother excitedly talks about finally seeing her brother after so long, Taeyong settles his bag on his shoulder and follows his parents with his head hung low, his headphones curled around his neck.

At the door of the elevator, his aunt awaits for them, looking like the mother of the romantic lead in a drama, with her elegant white sweater and a flashy necklace.

“Ah! It’s so nice to see you.” She pulls Taeyong’s mother for a hug and greets her. “Your brother will be so happy.”

“I sure hope so.” 

They laugh. Taeyong’s father joins them, he bows to his aunt. They smile and share pleasantries.

“Oh, my! How you’ve grown!” His aunt notices him. “Is this little Yonggie? Oh!” 

She cups his face with her hands; he smiles all through the exchange. When she hugs him, he puts his arms around her. They’ve never been close, but he’s always been polite.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she tells them, walking back to the elevator, pulling a card and placing it on a pad above the console. The elevator’s doors close and it goes up. “I’ll give you one card. You don’t even have to press the floor button; the card will take you there.”

Taeyong’s mother is amazed by it. Taeyong is annoyed; one card means he won’t be able to come and go on his own as he wishes. The last thought on his mind as they reach the twenty-fourth floor is that Bokyoung will rescue him soon.

The doors ding again. Before Taeyong and his family can walk out, a pair stands in front of them. A young guy with a pleasant smile and straight brown hair holds the hand of a little boy who bows down when he sees Taeyong’s aunt.

“Ah! Jisunggie! Are you going out?” She says, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Jisung’s eyes almost disappear as he tells Taeyong’s aunt that _Oni-chan_ is taking him to the beach. He lifts his free hand to show his sand kit. Taeyong can’t help but smile at the kid. He lifts his eyes again and meets _Oni-chan_ ’s. The guy grins at him widely, bowing in greeting, then pulls Jisung to the side to give Taeyong’s family space to walk. He whispers something to the kid, who nods and bids them goodbye. Taeyong thinks he heard wrong, but it didn’t sound like korean.

As his aunt takes them to their apartment, he glances back to the pair stepping into the elevator, then goes back to his family.

~~~~~

Taeyong observes the view from the room he shares with his parents. The yachts floating down there at the port, the cars crossing over Gwangan Bridge, the sea, and the music playing from his headphones create a sense of peace. His parents are in the living room with his aunt, probably updating each other on their lives. Meanwhile, Taeyong sits by the window and lets this different Busan he’s seeing mesmerize him.

There’s a knock on the open door that Taeyong can hear over the music. He pulls down his headphones as he turns towards the door.

“Yonggie!” Bokyoung exclaims rushing to hug him.

“Cousin!” He laughs, trying to pull away from her strong hold. He looks at her. “Ah! You’ve gotten prettier… I didn’t think that was possible,” he tells her with a cheeky grin.

“Smooth.” She slaps his chest lightly. “Wait...Mmm?” She takes a step back with her hands on his shoulders, looks him up and down. “You’ve gotten broader. You should flaunt this body in Haeundae.”

“ _Noona_ ,” he whines, walking away from her and covering his chest.

All she does is laugh at him. Then, she turns to look at the window. “This was my room. Enjoy the view while you can.” There’s a big bed in the middle of the room where she plops down. “Sometimes when I go out in Haeundae at night, I come back to sleep here.” She smirks. “But only when I’m not too drunk.”

Taeyong laughs and throws a pillow from the smaller bed to her face. He places his bag on the cover and rummages through it. “Ah… where is it?” He mumbles.

Bokyoung walks up to him, standing right behind him, and peeks over his shoulder. “Nice briefs you’ve got there, Yonggie,” she says, pointing towards a pair of red briefs.

Embarrassed, Taeyong elbows her stomach and she pulls away laughing. “Here it is!” He exclaims when his fingers touch a cardboard box. “I’ve brought you a gift.” He turns around and hands her the wrapped present.

“Oh my! You shouldn’t have!” She smiles so beautifully Taeyong knows that spending his money on her was worth it.

“EXO?!” She cries out. Her eyes open wide as she drops the wrapping paper to the floor. She holds EXO’s latest Photobook in her hands reverently. “Thank you,” is the only warning he gets before she jumps at him and hugs him.

They spend the rest of the afternoon inside the room, talking about their lives. Bokyoung tells him about a guy she’s been seeing, they’ve recently celebrated a hundred days together. She sounds in love. A smile forms on Taeyong’s face as he listens intently.

Then she turns the conversation towards him.

Taeyong shrugs. “There’s no one.” There’s never been anyone that could make Taeyong feel the way his cousin does when she talks about her boyfriend. “I’ve dated a few guys, though.” He rubs his neck shyly.

Bokyoung’s got a soft, understanding look in her eyes. She nods and they drop that subject, as they’re called to the living room. They walk in to find Taeyong’s uncle greeting the family. There aren’t many people in the room, but it’s enough for the noise to fill every corner of the house. They have dinner, they chat, they have dessert, they talk.

It’s not the same as it was when he was little. Although it’s pleasant, Taeyong can’t help but feel a little nostalgic. His cousin’s eyes find him when he loses track of the conversation and she smiles at him. With a wink, she mouths _later_.

Later means going for a drink to Haeundae.

Taeyong laughs as she pulls him by the hand out of the apartment. “Come on! Let’s get drunk!” Her hand is as soft as her laugh. Distracted by his cousin, Taeyong fails to notice they have company when they step inside the elevator.

 _Oni-chan_ has walked in before them. He stops the door from closing with his leg and smiles politely at them. The guy looks down at their linked hands and it makes Taeyong let go. Bokyoung thanks him for waiting for them. She giggles one last time and that’s the last sound made before the elevator goes down. The doors are metallic, almost golden colored. Their reflections are a little distorted, but somehow the guy’s manages to get Taeyong’s attention.

He doesn’t lift his eyes from his phone. All Taeyong can notice is the way he holds it, the way he bites his lips and how simple he’s dressed. There’s not enough time to see more than that.

When they reach the ground floor, Bokyoung steps out first before she’s followed by Taeyong.

“I parked outside today. Come!” She tells him.

Taeyong nods and glances back at the guy, who’s looking at them curiously. The last thing Taeyong sees is half a smile on the guy’s face. He turns back to Bokyoung, who leads him to her really nice car.

“What an upgrade!” He jokes, remembering when they used to ride their bikes to go to the beach when they went on their own.

It’s so clearly a Saturday night. Taeyong watches how alive Haeundae is, full of young people and music. There are some even at the beach that can be seen from afar. Bokyoung parks the car and takes him to a-hole-in-the-wall bar. The way she plops down on one of the empty tables and the grin of the waitress tell Taeyong that she might be a regular.

“Here! Two bottles of soju, please!” She barks.

Taeyong laughs, hiding his face behind his hands. She was always so boisterous; but her Instagram and the way she usually holds herself whenever she goes to Seoul seem so different, more reserved.

“Is this how you talk in front of your boyfriend?”

She laughs but doesn’t reply.

Alcohol comes quickly and so do the sausages they order to eat while they’re at it. They talk about anything and everything. She promises she’ll help him escape from the boredom his vacations will be, even though she still has to work. He refuses at first, not wanting to burden her, make her his nanny. She laughs but insists.

But all through their time at the bar, there’s something hidden in the corner of Taeyong’s mind. Covered by layers of disappointment in his summer plans, there’s a handsome face with a wide grin. There’s brown straight hair on top of a head and fingers curled around a kid’s hand.

~~~~~

It rains on Sunday and they can’t go to the beach. Taeyong spends the entire day on his phone chatting with his friends and watching the raindrops hit the glass of the bedroom’s window. The yachts sway with the wind. It’s not a storm but it’s enough rain to ruin their plans. At a certain point, Taeyong is too bored ‒ his cousin’s failed him ‒ and asks for the card to go for a walk. His father hands him the card while his aunt lends him an umbrella with a sympathetic smile. Sunday ends with Taeyong wandering around the streets of Marine City under a pink umbrella.

The rest of the days are better, but they blend in together. 

Bokyoung saves him on Wednesday; she tells him to take the metro and how to get to her house. When Taeyong flies from the apartment as soon as he’s given the card, he almost runs into the guy who lives on the same floor. This time he’s accompanied by the little kid, Jisung.

 _Oni-chan_ smiles at Taeyong, bowing his head in greeting.

“Hello.”

Taeyong replies back and then looks at Jisung. The kid looks shy, almost hiding behind the guy’s leg. The guy pushes him forward and says something in a different language. Jisung whines a quiet, “ _Yuta-ni_ ,” but bows ninety degrees. When he greets Taeyong in korean, it’s with the perfect pronunciation of a korean kid.

“It wasn’t that hard, was it?” The guy speaks; it sounds weird.

“Hello, Jisunggie. Is that your name?” Taeyong bends over a little and smiles softly.

Jisung nods and looks shyly towards the guy, who seems to encourage him. “And you? What’s your name?”

“Nice to meet you, Jisung,” he answers. “I’m Taeyong.”

“Nice to meet you, Taeyong- _sshi_.” He sounds so proper and shy. Taeyong bites his lip trying not to smile too much.

“Are you going down?” A deeper voice startles Taeyong.

“Huh?” Taeyong looks back up again and finds the guy pointing towards the elevator. He nods quickly and hurries to press the button for them.

“I’m Yuta, by the way,” the guy tells him with a cute smile.

“Oh… are you two brothers?” Taeyong asks as they step in.

Taeyong stares at them both. They look nothing alike. While Jisung has small eyes that turn into cute slits when he smiles, Yuta seems to have larger eyes, more like Taeyong’s. Even their smiles are different. So are their laughs, when they both burst out laughing at Taeyong’s question. He feels his cheeks warming.

“No. I’m his babysitter,” Yuta explains, mirth playing in his eyes. Jisung simply hides his smile behind his hand.

“Ah… You’re not korean, are you?”

Yuta shakes his head. “I’m Japanese.” He seems to be about to speak again when the doors open. “We’ll see you around, Taeyong- _sshi_.”

“Yeah, I’ll be staying here for one more week.”

Yuta nods. He’s got a never ending repetoire of smiles apparently. Jisung waves at Taeyong, bows and pulls Yuta towards the exit. Taeyong regrets not having had more time with the pair. There’s something that draws him to stare at Yuta as they walk away from him. It’s only one millisecond, but Yuta glances back at him. Taeyong’s heart jumps in his chest. Either the weather in Busan is warm, or Taeyong is feeling warm himself.

~~~~~

Bokyoung lives in a small apartment in Namsan-dong. It’s cozy, fitting her style in the simple and classy decoration. The tour around her apartment takes ten minutes, four of which are spent in a re-telling of how all of the plants in her tiny balcony died.

She cooked for both of them, despite having finished work late and having very little time. Her cooking is excellent, unexpectedly. Taeyong tells her so. She throws her napkin at him. While she does the dishes, he looks over the railing. The view is nice; though it’s night time he can see the mountain behind some of the buildings.

When it’s late and Bokyoung yawns, Taeyong thinks it’s time to head back. At the door, she makes the same promise, that she’ll save him from boredom. Taeyong nods, not showing that he has his doubts about it. She hugs her before he walks away. Her perfume prickles his nose.

The streets are dark, but there’s still people walking around. There are mostly young guys and girls; it’s clearly a district full of students. As he heads to the metro station, Taeyong recognizes a familiar figure coming out of it.

Yuta struts on the street, feet bouncing with the beat of a song only he can hear. It brings a smile to Taeyong’s face that he’s not fast enough to hide when the guy looks up and meets his eye. Yuta waves his hand.

“Hey… Taeyong, right?” He says, lowering down his headphones.

“Yeah. Yuta?” Taeyong thanks the dark lighting of the street for hiding his blush.

Yuta’s smile is blinding though. “What are you doing here? Are you lost?”

Taeyong shakes his head quickly. “My cousin lives here. I’m actually on my way to my uncle’s house.”

Tilting his head to the side, Yuta frowns. “Your uncle?”

“Ah… Yeah.” Taeyong rubs his nape shyly. “My uncle and aunt live in Marine city.” Yuta opens his mouth in understanding but says nothing. “I’m going to be staying with them for a week and a half more.”

Yuta nods. “We’ll see each other often then… If you want to join Jisung and me on one of our outings, you’re welcome. Jisung likes your aunt a lot.”

That is unexpected for Taeyong, but he’s only seen them interacting once. He can’t be the judge of that. It’s also unexpected to get an invite so easily. As he stares back at Yuta, he considers it. He’d have the chance to get away from his family and spend time with someone his age, plus a little kid. Taeyong doesn’t really mind that. It’s much better than being locked inside an apartment with his parents or going to the beach with them and his aunt. 

Decided, he nods. “That’d be nice.”

“You came here alone with your parents, didn’t you? How’s that going for you?” Yuta leans back against a railing. He seems so chill, and maybe he’s what Taeyong needed to spend a nice vacation in Busan. 

“Uhm… I kind of expected it to be a bit boring,” Taeyong replies. It makes Yuta laugh. “It’s not bad… but I had plans back in Seoul.”

“Oh! You’re from Seoul?”

“Yeah… and you? You’ve said you’re Japanese. Which city?”

Yuta jumps up and sits on the railing. He looks young with his loose t-shirt and big headphones around his neck. “Osaka!” Yuta’s tone when he speaks seems to always be on the happy side.

“Ah! I’ve never been there…” Taeyong rubs his neck, awkwardly, taking a step closer to the railing, wondering if he should sit on it too.

Yuta lifts an eyebrow. “Ever been to Japan?”

Tayong shakes his head. “What are you doing here in Korea?”

“I’m studying‒ … Wait. Aren’t you supposed to go back to your uncle’s? The last train will be coming soon.”

“Shit!” He looks at the watch.

Taeyong’s expletive makes Yuta burst out laughing. “Go!” Taeyong bids goodbye with a quick bow of his head and starts walking away. “Come tomorrow at around ten if you want. I’m taking Jisung to the beach.” There’s a charming smile on Yuta’s face

“Sure.” Taeyong half-smiles back at him before running down the stairs to take the last train. 

His mind is filled with Yuta’s voice. There’s something about the guy that has Taeyong hooked. It could be the way Yuta is so approachable, so easy to talk with. They’ve seen each other only three times and Taeyong’s already gotten more comfortable meeting someone new than he’s ever done before. He remembers when he first met Yoonoh, it took him more than a month to hold a conversation of more than three sentences. Yuta’s smile pulls Taeyong in like the sea did when he was younger.

~~~~~

Taeyong’s palms are sweaty as he rings the bell to Jisung’s apartment. He can hear a bright laugh inside that can only belong to Jisung. When Yuta opens the door, though, Jisung is hiding from Taeyong again. It makes him even more nervous. He’s clearly intruding in their time together.

“Come here, Jisunggie,” Yuta calls the kid to the door. Then, he says something in Japanese that gets lost in Taeyong’s ears.

Jisung bows politely. “Good morning, Taeyong.”

“Good morning, Jisunggie,” he replies quietly. In a whisper, he asks Yuta. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah. I asked his father if you could join us too. He seemed fine with it.” Yuta shrugs, then smiles, and it settles Taeyong’s nerves.

“Jisunggie, Yuta invited me to play with you…” Taeyong tries to sound confident and cool in front of the kid, but he knows he comes off as awkward. “Is that okay?”

Jisung says nothing at first, then nods. “Do you know how to build sand castles?”

“Uhm…” Taeyong’s eyes open wide and he looks up at Yuta, who’s trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. “I used to when I was a kid. I don’t know how to anymore. Maybe you can teach me.”

“Jisung is a great castle builder!” Yuta says, with a wink towards Taeyong. It makes his heart jump in his chest.

Pursing his lips, Jisung considers it. “Okay. You can come with us.” Then, he looks Taeyong up and down. “You can’t go in jeans!” He sounds so judgmental it makes Taeyong feel embarrassed. Yuta’s laugh doesn’t help.

“I’ll go get changed and be right back,” Taeyong tells them before rushing back to his uncle’s.

He puts on his swimming trunks as quickly as he can, leaves the red t-shirt as a ball on the floor, putting on a white one, and heads back out pretending he doesn’t see his mom with a curious look on her face. “I’ll be back in a few hours. I’m going to the beach.”

“Do you need the card?”

He shakes his head and closes the door.

Jisung and Yuta are waiting for him by the elevator. Yuta has a parasol under his arm and a big bag on the other hand. The kid, with his face painted white by sunscreen, stares at Taeyong again. “That’s better,” he says. 

Taeyong’s never imagined that a little kid’s approval would be so important to him. When he steps inside, he notices that Yuta is staying in his place, staring at him. He doesn’t get to ask him what’s wrong as Yuta is quick to catch up and walks in with them.

“We’re gonna walk to Haeundae beach,” Yuta tells Taeyong, who nods in reply and takes the not-so-heavy bag from Yuta’s hand.

The ride down the elevator is pretty quiet and awkward for Taeyong, as Yuta and Jisung keep speaking in Japanese. He recognizes some words but not enough to understand the entire conversation. It's a little unnerving the way Jisung looks at him while they speak. Yuta's reassuring smile, on the other hand, settles Taeyong's nerves. It seems like Yuta is appeasing Jisung. The kid pouts and then looks at Taeyong one last time before lowering his head and grabbing his sand kit with both hands.

"He's a bit timid sometimes," Yuta tells Taeyong with wide eyes. "But he can be savage when he dares, so better stay on his good side."

When they walk outside, it's like Jisung transforms and his uneasy mood is gone. He runs towards the entrance of the building, yelling happily. The guard inside the cabin laughs and waves at the kid. Jisung looks as bright as the day, or maybe it's the other way around.

"Jisung likes your aunt quite a lot," Yuta tells him quietly. Jisung awaits for them standing next to the red light where they'll cross the street.

"Why is that?"

"She took care of him when Jisung's father got too busy. I was only hired in the beginning of summer." Yuta's natural grin looks beautiful in daylight. It's the first time Taeyong can appreciate it.

"What are you doing here? In Korea."

"I got a scholarship in Busan University of Foreign studies," Yuta tells, looking proud of himself. Taeyong chuckles.

"Oni-chan is very smart," Jisung adds when the two of them reach him. Yuta reaches out to grab his hand. Jisung's little fingers curl around Yuta's. There's something adorable in that image, and it makes Taeyong smile.

"Jisunggie is also smart." Then, Yuta says something in Japanese to which the kid smiles. When the little man across the street turns white, Yuta adds, "I was hired, not only because of my experience, but because Jisunggie's father wanted him to learn Japanese."

"I'm an expert now." The kid nods confidently. "And you, Taeyong? Are you smart?"

Taeyong laughs. "Well... I study business,. I don't know if that counts."

Jisung tilts his head to the side, lips pursed in thought. "My father is a businessman and he is very smart." He stares pointedly at Taeyong with narrowed eyes. "So I'd guess you are." When Jisung lets go of Yuta's hand, he rans towards a concrete bench to sit and looks up as if he were soaking up the sun, like a flower.

Then, Yuta says, "You're going to win him over. Don't worry."

"Thanks for inviting me." They haven't even gotten to the beach, and Taeyong is already having a great time. The pair is cheerful and bright, just what Taeyong needed for the summer. "I don't know why you did it, though." He rubs the back of his neck, bashfully. The heat is already making him sweat; or maybe it's Yuta's presence.

"You sounded like you needed it." Yuta's expression is so open, pleasant. It gives Taeyong a different type of warmth inside his chest. "Also, most of my friends have gone back home for the summer."

"Where are they from?"

They reach the bench and Jisung jumps off, lands on his two feet. When the sand kit falls from his hands, Taeyong is the one to grab it. Jisung thanks him, but doesn't claim it back. Taeyong carries the kit with himself the whole way.

"I'm majoring in International Relations, so I've met a lot of people from other countries. It's so cool." Quietly, he adds, "And funny when they get drunk and speak in different languages."

They continue talking as they walk. Jisung runs from them, not too far. But if he ever strays a lot, Yuta is quick to call him back. They have a special connection, where Jisung seems to know how to talk to Yuta and make him smile, the same way Yuta knows when to hold Jisung's hand and when to set him free.

When they pass by an opening towards the sea, Taeyong notices a park.

"That's Dongbaek Park. Do you wanna go?" Yuta asks him.

Jisung whines. "Later, Yuta-ni!" He grabs Yuta's hand and pulls. Yuta gives Taeyong an apologetic half-smile.

"Later," Taeyong says with a smile of his own directed at Jisung.

By the time they get to Gwangalli beach, the sun is fully above them. Before Jisung can run towards the sea, Yuta grabs his collar from the back and makes him stay in place. The kid pouts. Taeyong then looks around to find a place for them in between all the people at the beach. Closer to the water, there's a space big enough for the parasol and a cloth. He leads them there, and before Yuta can drop his things, Taeyong takes the parasol from him to sink it in the sand. He struggles but Yuta helps him with a thankful smile. Their fingers touch and Taeyong has to lower his head to hide a possible blush he feels creeping on his cheeks.

"Can I go now?" Jisung asks, fidgeting in place.

"Wait," Yuta tells him. "You need more sunscreen." He opens the bag and pulls out a small bottle. He takes off Jisung's t-shirt and layers his skin with cream, while Taeyong lays down the cloth and steps off his flip flops. Yuta pats Jisung's butt when he's done. "Okay. But stay in sight."

Taeyong sits down on the cloth, looking at Jisung playing with the small waves on the coast, not going any further to swim. A sudden movement brings Taeyong's attention to Yuta next to him. The guy is pulling his t-shirt over his head, letting it fall by the bag. This not what Taeyong needed to see. Yuta's skinny, so his muscles stand out even more. Taeyong feels his mouth get dry. Then, his lips get wet and he realizes he's just licked them, while staring at Yuta. Quickly, he faces the sea again and tries to focus on Jisung splashing water around and not on the hot guy next to him.

"He's always so happy here," Yuta comments. Taeyong doesn't dare to look back. "Aren't you hot?"

"W-What?" Taeyong chokes with his own saliva as he tries to swallow. Then, he dares to look at Yuta, instantly knowing it was a mistake. The guy points towards Taeyong's t-shirt. "Uhm... I usually keep it on." He takes a look around. He's not the only one wearing his clothes at the beach. Yuta's laid-back attitude must be a Japanese thing. "I need to protect my skin from the sun."

"That's what we have sunscreen for." Yuta snorts loudly. "You can borrow it."

Taeyong watches him carefully. "No, it's okay."

"I can put it on for you." Yuta wiggles his eyebrows playfully, and Taeyong is sure he's going to have a heart attack. He simply laughs awkwardly as he wipes his hands full of sand on his swimming trunks.

"Oni-chan!" Jisung runs back to them. "Come play with me!"

Yuta hands him the little blue bucket. "Bring some water so we can wet the sand here and teach Taeyong how to build a castle."

Nodding, Jisung takes the bucket as if he has been given an important mission. Taeyong keeps his eyes on the little kid, how he dashes towards the sea like a madman. It takes him no time to come back with the bucket filled to the brim.

“Taeyong, come here,” Jisung tells him with a serious face. He even calls him with a hand gesture, totally disregarding their age difference.

Taeyong follows the order, softly laughing, as he crawls forward to sit on the sand, no longer in the shadow of the parasol. He pays no attention to that because there’s a kid in front of him, grinning from ear to ear, eyes turned into half moons, who is pouring water over the sand and setting the ground for a castle.

“Who will live in this castle?” Yuta asks Jisung.

The kid takes a few moments, lips pursed in deep thought. Then, he looks straight at Taeyong and says, “Prince Taeyong, of the…” His eyes look at Taeyong attentively. “Of the Kingdom of the Scars,” he says seriously. Taeyong touches the corner of his eye, bashfully covering his scar. “It’s pretty,” Jisung assures him with a smile.

“It’s unique,” Yuta adds, nodding.

The way both of them stare at Taeyong is different. While Jisung shows nothing but joy, Yuta’s gaze feels heavy on Taeyong. 

After clearing his throat, Taeyong asks, “Does he live on his own?”

Jisung nods. “Yes, he does. But soon a new prince will come to visit him.”

Taeyong can’t help but smile. “Prince Jisung?”

“Nope. A Japanese prince. Prince Yuta of the Kingdom of…”

“Japan?” Yuta suggests, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head.

“No! Prince Yuta, of the Kingdom of Soccer!”

Both Taeyong and Yuta burst out laughing. While they do, Jisung continues on his own, building the castle. He mumbles things under his breath; Taeyong catches parts of it, his plans, the story of the two princes. 

When the sun is too strong, Yuta makes Jisung come under the parasol again. Another layer of sunscreen later, the kid is allowed to continue the castle, but only the part in the shadow. Taeyong sits next to him. Yuta and him don’t talk; they’re both focused on Jisung.

At around 1 p.m., Yuta pulls out some sandwiches from the bag, reminding Taeyong that he didn’t bring anything to eat for himself. When he’s about to stand and say he’ll go buy something, Yuta hands him one, with the gentle words of, “for you”.

Jisung stares at the sandwich in Taeyong's hand, a pout forming on his lips. “Where’s‒?”

“Here.” Yuta is quick to calm him.

“Did you bring anything to drink? I can go to a convenience store,” Taeyong suggests.

“Get me ice-cream,” Jisung speaks around the sandwich in his mouth.

“Aren’t you a little demanding?” Yuta scolds him softly. “I only have a bottle of water.”

“I’ll buy more.” 

He makes the motion to stand, but Yuta’s hand presses on his thigh, keeping him in place. He’s touching Taeyong’s trunks, but it feels like heat is sipping through the fabric.

“Later.”

Nodding, Taeyong stays until their food is gone and Jisung starts whining about more water and an ice-cream. Rushing between the people on the beach, Taeyong reaches _Haeundaehaebyeon Avenue_ , finds a _7-eleven_ and struggles to pick one flavor for Jisung. He ends up buying three different ice-creams and hoping one of them fits Jisung’s taste, and another fits Yuta’s.

The kid smiles shyly when Taeyong shows him all three ice-creams and pick the strawberry flavored one. Then, Taeyong offers the other two to Yuta.

“Thanks,” Yuta says, grinning at him and picking the chocolate ice-cream.

Jisung continues talking about the two princes in the castle, with pink colored lips and chin. Somehow, he’s reached a moment in the story when both princes hug. Taeyong wonders what he missed when he went out for ice-cream. He asks Yuta about it with his eyes, but the guy shrugs, a tiny smirk playing on the corner of lips.

Yuta leans closer and whispers, “We’ve already kissed. A hug is nothing.”

Taeyong splatters melted vanilla ice-cream all over his hand.

After they’re done, Jisung pulls Yuta towards the sea, leaving Taeyong to look after their stuff. Taeyong watches them playing in the water; Yuta holds Jisung’s hands and pulls him up when the waves approach. The image is so beautiful; Taeyong takes a photo.

When Jisung lies on the cloth, unable to contain his yawns, it’s 4 p.m. Yuta smiles, brushing his hair off his forehead.

“Jisunggie, let’s go home,” he whispers.

Jisung whines but nods. Quickly, they pick up everything, while Yuta sends Jisung to wash the sand kit. Yuta puts on his t-shirt again, and Taeyong focuses on the forgotten sand castle. When they’re ready, they start their walk back to Marine City. This time, Jisung stays with them all the time, holding Yuta’s hand. That doesn’t give Yuta and Taeyong much freedom to talk about themselves.

Before separating after they reach their floor, Yuta gives Jisung the card and sends him to his home. “Say goodbye to Taeyong-hyung,” he tells the kid.

Jisung stares at Taeyong, takes a moment to think about it and then lunges forwards to hug his waist. “Goodbye, _hyung_.”

Taeyong laughs, petting his head. “Bye, Jisungie.”

Then, in a flash, the kid is gone. Yuta and Taeyong are alone in the hallway.

“Uhm…” Yuta starts. “How about you give me your _katalk_ id? So we can hang out again.” He hands Taeyong his phone, then rubs the back of his neck. 

“Sure,” he says, smiling shyly. 

It took Taeyong one month and a half after meeting Yoonoh to add him on _Kakao Talk_. Yuta got it in less than a week.

They part ways afterwards, and it’s only when Taeyong gets to the bedroom that the exhaustion of the day in the sun at the beach hits. He manages to shower, before plopping down on the bed. He guesses that his family will wake him up for dinner. But the last thing on his mind before he falls asleep is the image of Yuta playing with Jisung in the sea.

~~~~~

Taeyong doesn’t expect a text the next day. It’s a simple greeting followed by a cute sticker. For some reason, it fits Yuta’s bright personality well. Taeyong can’t help but smile. He glances towards the other side of the table, where his mother talks to his aunt; his father is on the couch reading the newspaper.

_a few of my friends are back. we’re hanging out tonight. wanna come?_

Taeyong excuses himself and leaves the table.

 _sure,_ is his quick reply.

_i’ll pick you up after jisung’s father’s back_

Taeyong grins, a feeling of giddiness building inside of him, until he remembers he’s going to meet new people. He guesses that if they’re friends with Yuta they’re cool, but Yuta seems to be someone who befriends anyone. He might not be as selective with his friendships as Taeyong is.

“What’s got you worried?” comes Bokyoung’s voice from the door. “You’re about to eat your lip raw.”

“ _Noona_!” He greets, standing up. “I’m gonna hang out with a friend tonight.”

“Oh… a friend...” The way she stares at him is a question Taeyong doesn’t want to answer to.

“I met the babysitter from next door. He’s cool and fun. Invited me over with some of his friends.” Taeyong feigns disinterest.

“The Japanese boy?” Taeyong nods. “Oh, he’s cute.” There’s a knowing smile on her face.

Taeyong whines, throwing a pillow at her, who catches it laughing. Then, she plops on the bed with him.

“If he likes guys, I think you should give yourself a chance for a summer romance.” Bokyoung takes his hand in hers, rubbing his skin with her thumb. While Taeyong keeps his eyes on the ceiling, he can feel her eyes on him.

“Yeah, right. On a vacation with my parents,” he tells her bitterly.

“You could…” He turns towards her. “You could house-sit. When my parents leave for Europe, you could offer to stay.”

Taeyong lets the idea settle, although his initial reaction is to dismiss it. Bokyoung nudges him with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows and it pulls a laugh out of him.

“I’ll see.”

He doesn’t think about it for the entire day, though. He sort of forgets about it, when his parents take him out to Gamcheon Culture Village. As strolls around the colorful murals and houses, he thinks of how much more enjoyable it would be to see this with another person, a friend, or even his cousin. His mother makes him stand in front of almost every mural they see to take a photo of him. She keeps telling him to smile, which he does, but by the fourth photo, he wants to run back to his uncle’s home.

 _dad’s home early_ , Yuta sends with a thumbs up sticker right when Taeyong crosses the door and is greeted by his aunt.

 _i’ll shower and be out in 10 mins_ , he replies, before rushing to the bathroom.

He doesn’t really worries about what to wear, even though he’d like to impress. He’s ready quickly, making sure he smells nice at least. With his hand, he shakes his wet hair and lets it dry on it own. Busan’s weather might not be in his favor though.

By the time he’s out the door again, putting the card inside his pocket, he finds Yuta leaning against the wall, staring and smiling at his phone. His fingers type something before his lifts his head and sees Taeyong. His soft smile turns into a grin.

“Hey! Ready to go?”

Taeyong nods and follows Yuta to the elevator. “Where are we going?”

“Haeundae. There’s a place my friends and I go often.” Yuta’s eyes go back to his phone; he laughs, and it makes Taeyong feel kind of awkward.

“Uhm… Who are your friends?”

“Most of them are foreigners too. But we all speak in Korean so you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Yuta pats his shoulder. It makes Taeyong feel heat where Yuta’s hand touched him, but also on his cheeks. “Ten is from Thailand. There’s Sicheng from China… Oh! Johnny came back from the US. That’s why we’re hanging out today. Hansol lives here. I’ve seen his face too much lately.” Then, he stares straight at Taeyong. “It was nice seeing a new face this summer.” He winks.

Taeyong laughs, hiding his blushing face by staring at the floor. Yuta’s words come so easily, yet they seem to have a strong effect on Taeyong. “Okay… cool.”

“You’ll be fine, Taeyong,” Yuta assures him, with a smile.

And he’s right.

After following Yuta through the streets of Busan’s busiest district at night, they reach a door to a building, go up the stairs to the second floor, and find one of the many restaurants that the city has hidden. A young guy with a very long arm waves his hand, calling their attention to their table.

“Youngho!” Yuta exclaims and reaches out to give him a one arm hug.

Then, Taeyong notices Youngho’s height and feels extremely short. There’s another guy next to Youngho, whom Yuta calls Ten.

“This is Taeyong,” Yuta says next, introducing him to both guys. Youngho takes Taeyong’s hand and pulls him in; they bump shoulders. Taeyong’s not used to people being so comfortable on their first meeting, but when Ten does the exact same thing, he remembers they’re not just foreigners, but this is a friend’s reunion, and they’re including Taeyong with them.

“Hi,” he tells them shyly.

“I didn’t know you were babysitting a dude.” Youngho laughs loudly as he sits.

Yuta’s arm stretches over the table to slap Youngho’s head. “Be nice to my new friend.”

Without realizing it, Taeyong finds himself sitting next to Yuta, facing Ten and Youngho. He can’t feel uncomfortable when his thigh is in contact with Yuta’s and it feels really nice.

“Where’s the rest?” Yuta asks, pressing the button to call the waiter.

“Sicheng’s on his way. And Hansol woke up from his nap twenty minutes ago. He told me to start without him,” Ten explains.

Taeyong looks around them. “Uhm… and where’s Johnny?”

The other three guys stare at him in silence; Ten smiles until he starts laughing, followed by Youngho. The only that doesn’t laugh, but can’t stop grinning, is Yuta. “Youngho’s Johnny’s Korean name.” He pats Taeyong’s thigh.

“Oh. Sorry,” Taeyong says quietly. He’d ask the earth to swallow him, but Yuta’s touch makes him want to stay in place.

“It’s okay. Yuta’s just shit at introducing people,” Youngho tells him with a shrug and earns an annoyed “hey!” from Yuta.

When the waiter arrives, they ask for beer and soju first, then simply order a BBQ. As the dishes start coming, filling the table, a new guy joins them, tall and lean, and unbelievably pretty. It’s Sicheng, who sits on Yuta’s other side and becomes the focus of his attention. Before Taeyong can feel left out, Ten offers him a dish filled with _kimmari_. Taeyong thanks him with a smile, as he picks one up.

“So, where are you from, Taeyong- _sshi_?” Ten asks him. It sounds so formal.

“I’m from Seoul. And you?”

Ten tells him he’s from Thailand and then starts talking about his life in Busan. Little by little, Taeyong learns a lot about the group of friends, who are later joined by another really tall guy, called Hansol, who sits next to Youngho. Hansol is the oldest between them, and Sicheng is the youngest. When Taeyong tells Youngho that he’s the same age as him, Yuta gasps. 

“I thought you were younger than me. I was gonna ask you to call me _hyung_ ,” he whines.

Taeyong laughs at him, at the same time Hansol says, “Better _hyung_ than _oppa_ for you, right?”, with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. Yuta’s face transforms and he throws at rolled up napkin at Hansol.

Youngho shifts the conversation, but Taeyong’s mind is reeling. He wants to ask Hansol what he meant. Before he can do so, Youngho starts serving them the cooked meat from the grill. The food and the new direction the conversation has taken make Taeyong forget about it. Soon, he finds himself a part of the group of friends, laughing at Youngho and Ten’s antics, how all of them, except for Sicheng like to make fun of Hansol. Sicheng doesn’t say much, but he always has a cute smile on his face. Taeyong can see how he fits in with the group.

While they’re all together, though, Yuta’s attention doesn’t fall on Taeyong. In the beginning, Yuta’s touches were meant to be reassuring, to help Taeyong gain confidence. Now, with Yuta’s thigh at a distance from his own, Taeyong starts to want them to be closer. 

Yuta’s eyes don’t fall on him during dinner.

“What will we do without you next semester?” Ten sighs mockingly, staring at Yuta with unfocused eyes. Youngho laughs on the side, murmuring something that sounds like _light-weight_.

Yuta laughs. “You’ll be fine.” And he gives Ten the same smile he gave Taeyong when the night started. It’s easy to believe Yuta when he sounds so sure.

“Are you going back to Japan?” Taeyong turns to Yuta, hand in the air, holding a slice of meat in between his chopsticks. 

The guy shakes his head. “No, I got a different scholarship in Seoul.” Then, he looks Taeyong in the eye. “I don’t know anyone there, so I guess you’ll have to be the one to show me around the city.”

The meat Taeyong is holding falls back on the grill. He picks it up again, clearing his throat. “Sure,” he says, unable to meet Yuta’s eyes. He can feel himself blushing.

“You will be missed,” Youngho says solemnly, with a hand over his heart. Ten copies the gesture. On the side, Sicheng and Hansol laugh at them.

“Hey! It’s not like I’m going to die!” Yuta exclaims, pouting.

While they keep joking about Yuta leaving them and talk about his new university, Taeyong feels a touch on his thigh. Yuta is leaning closer to him, even though he’s not looking at him. Their legs are touching again, and Taeyong feels tempted to place his hand on Yuta’s thigh and squeeze it. A simple touch to show Yuta that he’s the one that will be fine.

He doesn’t.

~~~~~

They’re having dinner at his uncle’s home when Taeyong’s mother turns to him and asks, “Where did you go to last night?”

Taeyong swallows the food quickly and takes a gulp of water to pass it. “The babysitter next door,” he replies quietly.

His father and his uncle seem immersed in their own conversation while his aunt opens her mouth. “Ahhh…” She nods. “The Japanese guy. He seems really nice.”

Without much to say, Taeyong simply nods and keeps his eyes on the food, hoping that his cheeks don’t turn red.

“I’m happy you made a friend,” his mom tells with a soft, understanding smile on her face.

“Maybe you can keep in touch when you go back to Seoul,” his aunt says, as if it weren’t something that Taeyong has already thought about. Knowing that Yuta will be going to Seoul makes him expect to still be in contact with him.

“So… Which cities will you visit in Europe, aunt?” He quickly changes the subject. The woman grins and starts describing the entire tour, while Taeyong pretends to be interested. “How long will you be gone for?”

“Three weeks,” she says, looking at her husband to check if it’s right. Taeyong’s uncle nods and keeps talking to Taeyong’s father.

Taeyong rubs his hands on his lap. When Bokyoung suggested it, house-sitting for his uncle and aunt seemed like a good idea, but he doesn’t know how to say it to them. His parents might be okay with it, since he’s got savings from his part time job to spend during his stay. But how could he offer it to his uncle and aunt?

“We were waiting for a new set of bedroom furniture to arrive next week, but we’re going to have to cancel it,” his aunt then says, not taking her eyes off Taeyong. His eyebrows furrow in question.

“Oh… you could tell them to bring it in three weeks,” Taeyong’s mom comments, as she offers a plate of fried fish to her husband, who thanks her.

“It was such a bother to get them to bring it here. They’re delivering it from Daegu, since we couldn’t find this particular set in Busan…” She sighs, and Taeyong can tell there’s something strange. “I understand you both have to go back to work,” she tells Taeyong’s parents. “I couldn’t ask you to stay for one more week.” Her eyes fall back on Taeyong.

“I… I could stay for you.” Taeyong tries to stop the corners of his lips from going too far up. His aunt has the same smirk that Taeyong sees sometimes on Bokyoung’s face. His cousin probably has had something to do with his aunt’s suggestion. “It’s just one week, right?”

“Oh! We couldn’t make you do this, if you already have plans back home, Yonggie…”

“My classes don’t start until mid-August,” he tells her.

Then, his aunt looks at his mother, who shrugs. “You’re an adult. You’re free to do it, if you want.”

“Could you, then, stay and take care of the house for us, Taeyong? All three weeks.”

Taeyong feels like laughing. He smiles at her. “I wouldn’t mind that at all, aunt.” 

When dinner is over and his parents have approved of his stay, he sends a quick text to his cousin, asking if she’s had a talk with her mother. His cousin sends a winking sticker. Shaking his head, he walks back to the bedroom that he’s been staying in and will be staying for the next three weeks. He hides his grin with a pillow on his face and wills his heart to stop beating so fast at the thought of spending more time with Yuta.

~~~~~

Taeyong feels like a local, walking the same street over and over again. The avenue that goes along the coast is a familiar landscape to him now. In his memories of Busan, Taeyong remembers only a narrow street along the beach; no traffic, no buses, only a few bikes and cars. But, as he walks next to Yuta and Jisung he adds a new place of Busan.

“ _Oni-chan_ promised me he would take me to the Aquarium one day. But he never did,” Jisung tells Taeyong with a pout on his thin lips.

Yuta simply chuckles. “Then, where are we going now? Did I keep my promise or not?” The smile he directs at Jisung is a playful one that Taeyong’s been seeing since he met Yuta.

Jisung nods cheekily, swinging his arms and making Yuta’s and Taeyong’s follow the motions, as they each hold one of Jisung’s hands.

The Aquarium is on the beach, right before the sand begins. The entrance is above the ground. Taeyong has heard about it being one of the biggest aquariums in the world; he’s seen images of it. He didn’t expect it to look like small store at the beach. After paying for their tickets, Taeyong feels like a kid, just like Jisung. He can’t seem to close his mouth as they head downstairs.

The first halls of the Aquarium appear to them. It makes Taeyong feel like he’s Aladdin going down to the Cave of Wonders. Jisung and him are the most excited and easily impressed ones when they walk through a tunnel where they are surrounded by sea life. Fishes and all sorts of animals swim above them in between all the blue there is. There are many colors belonging to the different beautiful fishes.

With a gasp, Jisung grasps Taeyong’s hand tightly and points to his left. There’s a big grey shark calmly moving through the water. Behind them, Yuta laughs, and reaches out to Jisung’s head to mess the kid’s hair, who pouts at the fact that he’s being mocked.

“ _Yuta-ni_ ,” whines Jisung.

Taeyong, on the other hand, is mesmerized by the way the blue color and the lights of the aquarium reflect on Yuta’s face, making his smile even more beautiful that it already is. He’s short of breath when Yuta looks at him in the eye. Quickly, Taeyong breaks eye contact.

“Is it boring for you?” He asks, instead of asking him what he really wants to know.

Yuta shakes his head. “No, I love this place.” He takes Jisung’s free hand in his as they continue to walk along the tunnel. “This is the first place I visited as soon as I got here.”

Jisung loses the fear of sharks when they reach a place where a diver is feeding them from a bucket. They seem so domesticated that Jisung walks closer to the glass as if the sharks were just like big dogs on the water. Taeyong’s body moves naturally closer to Yuta, when Jisung leaves them behind. He’s not sure if what he feels is the warmth coming from Yuta’s arm so close to his or if it’s just his longing to touch Yuta that tricks his body.

There’s a soft lingering touch on his forearm, a finger that strokes his skin. Taeyong shivers and has to take a step to the side before he embarrasses himself at a place full of families with little children.

When they continue their walk, Taeyong glances at Yuta to find him with a very pleased smirk on his lips. Lips that Taeyong wants to taste.

He takes a deep breath. What he’s feeling is too intense, compared to his past relationships. Maybe he’s erased all the moments like this and what he’s felt in the past; or maybe Yuta is different. It’s scary to think about that. Taeyong’s eyes turn towards the still swimming sharks. Swimming with sharks might be easier than facing feelings that seem to have grown so much in so little time.

“Taeyong _-hyung_?” Jisung asks and it brings Taeyong back to the present, back to the kid that’s staring at him with wide eyes. “What’s your favorite animal?”

Tayeong sighs in relief, expecting a question about his riled up state. “Tigers. They’re really cool. And yours?”

Jisung nods, as if approving his answer. Then, begins to tell Taeyong about a documentary he watched about meerkats and how cute he finds them. Taeyong lets Jisung’s voice drown his own, the one he hears inside his head that tells him to steal a glance at Yuta’s face.

~~~~~

On Saturday, when it’s supposed to be the last day of Taeyong’s stay at his uncle’s home, he gets a message from Yuta inviting him to a temple a bit far from Marine City. When Taeyong asks if Jisung will be joining them, Yuta replies that it’s a day off for him. Taeyong gulps; it’s Yuta’s free day and he wants to spend it with Taeyong.

The card that was given to Taeyong’s parents when they arrived is in Taeyong’s hand. His aunt and his uncle wave goodbye to the retreating car. Taeyong has one more night with them before they leave to Europe. He grips the card tight, as the phone in his pocket vibrates. He doesn’t check it, but he know who it is and he knows what it says. He bid his aunt and uncle goodbye as he heads to the entrance of the complex.

Leaning against a wall, Yuta looks really cool in a casual way. His clothes look perfect on him, particularly a sleeveless shirt that seems to be there to make Taeyong’s life difficult.

“Hey,” Taeyong greets him shyly.

Shyness seems to be something Yuta is not aware exists. He greets Taeyong loudly, even pulling him close for a one armed hug, just like he does to his friends.

“Ready?”

Taeyong nods, and lets Yuta lead the way. As they walk side by side talking about how the rest of the week went on after the day at the Aquarium, Taeyong feels anxious about telling him he’ll be staying for a few more weeks.

A metro and a bus trip later, they get to right place. Since it’s during the day, there’s a small market place before the temple. Yuta doesn’t let Taeyong check out what they’re selling; he takes him by the arm and pulls him towards the sign that marks the temple.

They walk down the stairs surrounded by trees. There’s a hundred and eight steps, Yuta tells Taeyong; but the words fall to deaf ears, since all Taeyong can focus on is the fact that Yuta still hasn’t let go of his arm. He counts the steps after the words sink in. He doesn’t know how many he’s missed already. But he does know that Yuta only detaches himself at the thirty-seventh step since he started counting. 

He does it so that he can hurry down the next steps. He moves faster, asking Taeyong to follow him, gesturing with his hand and enticing him with his smile. By the time they reach a line of animal figures on the left, Taeyong has no idea how many steps they’ve done.

“It’s the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac,” Yuta tells him excitedly. “Let’s take a selca with the pig.”

Yuta takes Taeyong’s phone and stands next to the statue, with a nod of his head, he makes Taeyong stand by his side. The pig is behind them, but Taeyong couldn’t care less about the statue when his face is so close to Yuta. If he were to turn towards him, it would make his heart beat faster than it already is.

After the photo is taken, Taeyong steps aside and, while Yuta checks it, Taeyong wipes his sweaty hands on his pants. Right in time for Yuta to grab his hand and pull him to continue walking towards the temple.

The moment they reach it, Taeyong is left in awe. The temple is built on the shore, above the rocks. The sound of the waves, the trees behind it, the breeze of the sea ‒ it all makes Taeyong unable to close his mouth. By his side, Yuta laughs, the bright laughter he lets out when he is enjoying Taeyong’s expressions.

“Wow…” Taeyong says quietly.

“I’ve been wanting to come here for a while, but I didn’t have company. I wanted to come with someone who’s calm and easy to impress.” He nudges Taeyong’s ribs.

“This is a beautiful place.” Then, Taeyong faces Yuta and meets his eye. Behind him, there’s the sea and the sky. But it doesn’t compare to his gummy smile. He almost whispers _beautiful_ , but manages to stop himself.

Yuta leads him to an altar of Buda that’s over the rocks, out in the open. Then, they see people throwing coins at the fountain from above, probably making wishes. Taeyong can’t come up with something to wish for, but Yuta does. He holds a coin in his hand and closes his eyes. He mutters something in Japanese. Taeyong can only understand the word _here_.

He throws it and it falls right where it’s supposed to, in one of the bowls the statue is holding.

“Good one!” Taeyong cheers for him.

Yuta thanks him with pink cheeks, before leading him to the rest of the temple. The place is breathtaking. They wander around it, they even drink water from the spring inside a cave, after Yuta makes a wish again. Taeyong wonders if it’s the same wish, but he knows not to ask.

When their tour around the temple ends, Yuta is biting his lip. “What time are you leaving at?” His eyes stare at the Buda that’s closest to the water. 

Taeyong follows his sight, before answering. “I’m actually going to be staying for three more weeks.” Quietly, he adds. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want it to make it look like I’m asking you to hang around with me while I stay here.” He chuckles awkwardly, scratching his nape.

Yuta’s eyes are wide. It’s the most open, and earnest, expression Taeyong’s seen on him so far. “Here?” He whispers.

Taeyong nods, unable to hide his smile.

“You really are staying?” Incredulous, Yuta give him side glances constantly as they walk back up the steps. “What are you going to do?”

Taeyong shrugs, staring ahead at the path. There’s no one around. Most tourists seem to have left. The only sound they can hear is the waves crashing against the rocks, even though they can’t be seen. It makes Taeyong feel like they’re completely alone.

“How about…?” Yuta starts, but hesitates. He’s biting his lip again. “We can hang out, again… if you want.”

“That’d be great,” Taeyong replies with a smile.

When he takes a step upwards, Yuta grabs his hand, stopping him. Then, he puts his own feet by Taeyong’s. The steps are narrow in this area and there are trees covering most of it.

“Tae…” Yuta’s eyes travel down Taeyong’s face, then back up again.

Taeyong’s fingers link with Yuta’s as if it were an answer to a question Yuta hasn’t asked. One of the corners of Yuta’s lips lifts, and suddenly Yuta is standing much closer than before.

“I…” They both say.

Yuta leans closer and Taeyong meets him halfway. The touch of their lips is electrifying; Taeyong now becomes fully aware of how much he’s wanted this. The kiss is sweet and slow at first, bodies still separated. But it’s Taeyong who pulls Yuta closer, brings him forward. Yuta’s instant reaction is to chuckle into the kiss and curl his arms around Taeyong. He pushes Taeyong with his body until his back hits a wall by the stairs. The gasp that breaks out from Taeyong’s mouth doesn’t break the kiss; it only turns it deeper. Yuta licks his upper lip.

Before they can go any further, there’s the sound of footsteps coming closer. Taeyong pushes Yuta away in a flash. They both stare at each other, panting, trying to get their breath back. While Taeyong feels his cheeks turn warmer, Yuta shows no embarrassment; he looks smug.

People walk down the steps, latecomers to the temple. Taeyong lowers his head. Yuta, on the other hand, greets them cheekily, as if he hasn’t just been kissing the soul out of Taeyong a few seconds earlier.

As soon as the people are gone, Yuta pulls Taeyong towards him with his arm around his shoulders. He brings his thumb to Taeyong’s lips to wipe something. It’s probably just an excuse to touch him.

“We’re gonna spend a lot of time together, I hope.” Yuta winks.

~~~~~

The following day, they take Jisung to the Deck Zoo on top of Lotte Department Store. The kid runs towards the first wooden house excitedly, where a group of puppies play. Jisung leans over the edge of the fence, reaching out to touch one of the puppies, that yips in reply. It’s an endearing sight.

It makes Taeyong realize that in this short time, not only did he get attached to Yuta, but also Jisung. The eyesmile on the kid’s face whenever Taeyong says something that Jisung agrees with or likes is enough for his heart to melt. 

Taeyong pats Jisung’s hair, brushes it with his fingers, while the kid talks to the puppies. Lifting his eyes, Taeyong meets Yuta’s. The guys is looking fondly at both of them. There’s a fake sense of family in this intimate moment they share.

Shaking his head, Taeyong turns his face towards the rest of the animal’s houses.

“Shall we see the squirells, Jisunggie?” He suggest to the kid, who nods, pulling his hand away from the puppies.

As they skip the pigs, Yuta whispers in Taeyong’s ear, “These are Johnny’s favorites.” Taeyong laughs imagining Johnny’s big frame holding a small pig in his arms.

The squirrels have tunnels made from nets hanging from the wall of their house. One of them is seeing running towards one side. Jisung makes an excited noise and goes to the side to see the animal up close, leaving Yuta and Taeyong by themselves.

Taeyong takes a look around at the people that surrounds them. As much as he would like to take Yuta’s hand in his, he’s too afraid. As if sensing his fear, Yuta’s finger strokes his hand. It curls around Tayeong’s index and then lets go. Unable to stop himself, Taeyong looks at Yuta, but the guy’s eyes are on Jisung. There’s a tiny pleased smirk on his face.

“Wanna come home for dinner tonight?” Yuta invites him, in a shy whisper.

“Uhm… sure. After my uncle and aunt are gone.” Taeyong nods.

“We can order something.” Yuta’s voice gets a bit louder with confidence and his smile grows into a grin.

“Or I can cook for you,” Taeyong tells him, enjoying Yuta’s reaction. 

The guy stares at him with his mouth open. “Yes!” He exclaims more loudly.

“Yes what?” Jisung joins them, an innocent look on his eyes.

“Yes, Taeyong will come with us to Jagalchi Market one of these days,” Yuta lies perfectly, and Taeyong can only accept it. Not that he would mind joining them for another outing.

Jisung’s happy face pulls Taeyong’s hand towards his hair. “I’ll go with you.” He smiles at the kid.

They continue their tour around the Zoo. Then, they head to the observation deck to see the city on one side and the sea on the other. Taeyong snaps a few pictures of Yuta holding Jisung in his arms with the sea in the back. Jisung’s laughter when Yuta puts him down and tickles his sides is loud in the mostly empty deck. Then, the kid runs to Taeyong for protection and takes his phone to see how the photo looks. Quickly, he opens the camera again and pushes Taeyong towards Yuta, telling them it’s their turn.

When Taeyong stands next to Yuta, he hears him whispering in his ear, “Are you as ticklish as Jisung?” The puff of air that hits the side of his face makes Taeyong shiver. And the hand on his ribs tingles but doesn’t tickle. The touch is barely there, but it’s enough for Taeyong to want to take a step closer.

~~~~~

With their hands full with grocery shopping and an awful sense of domesticity, Taeyong and Yuta head back to Yuta’s apartment. Since Yuta’s got a scholarship for the university, his parents agreed to rent him a small place for himself.

“Imagine my sisters’ reaction when they heard that. They were fuming with envy,” Yuta tells him cheekily. “Of course, they were secretly proud that I managed to get a scholarship in Korea.”

“Did they tell you that?” Taeyong laughs at Yuta’s smug face.

“No, but I can tell.” He winks at Taeyong. He opens his mouth again to say something to him, but Taeyong’s phone starts ringing.

Taeyong struggles to take his phone out of his pocket, with the bags holding from his arms. Yuta helps him with a free hand.

“ _Bo-noona_?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“My cousin,” Taeyong replies as Yuta answers the call and places the phone between Taeyong’s ear and shoulder. Then, he takes one of the bags off his arms, giving more freedom to Taeyong, who smiles gratefully as Bokyoung greets him loudly.

“Taeyongie!”

“ _Noona_.”

“How are you? How’s life? How’s the apartment?” Taeyong smiles, despite having her yelling in his ear. From the way Yuta smiles, he can hear her too. “How’s the cute babysitter?” Taeyong’s eyes open wide. Yuta faces another way, hiding his giggles behind his hand.

“Hey!” Taeyong interrupts her and clears his throat. “I’m doing fine. I haven’t had much time alone. Your parents left this afternoon.”

“Ah, right! Are you doing anything tonight? Wanna have dinner with me?” She sounds so excited that it makes Taeyong feel bad for having to reject her.

“I’m sorry, _noona_. I already have plans.” He glances towards Yuta, who’s looking ahead as they walk towards his place.

“Oh? Plans? With whom? Is it the cu‒?”

“I’ll call you tomorrow! Bye!” Taeyong is quick to hang up.

He feels his cheeks heating up when Yuta looks back at him with a knowing smirk. “The cute babysitter, huh? You told her about me.”

Taeyong catches up to him. “Uhm… yeah…”

“I feel like your cousin would get along with my sisters.” Yuta tilts his head to the side, thinking. “Wait.. maybe it’ll be better if they don’t meet.” Now, he’s the one that seems flustered.

“Why?” Taeyong asks but gets no reply. “Did you tell them about me?” Yuta only walks faster and tries to get away from him. Laughing loudly and calling the attention of some passersby, Taeyong follows him.

The apartment is really tiny, a simple studio apartment. There’s no couch; the bed is the most comfortable place to sit down if they want to. There’s a small table that makes up for the lack of space in the kitchen. It’s where Yuta and Taeyong place the bags. While Yuta puts everything where it belongs, Taeyong takes a look around. It seems cozy and, definitely, Yuta’s place. There’s a soccer ball in a corner, a bunch of clothes thrown over a chair, clothes that Taeyong has seen Yuta wearing.  
“Do you wanna start?” Yuta gestures towards the kitchen where there’s a pan and a few bowls waiting for him. 

Taeyong smiles and gets to work. “You’re in charge of the rice,” he tells Yuta, who nods and salutes him, standing straight.

“Is there anything you want to listen to while we cook?” Taeyong shrugs, shaking his head, and Yuta picks the music himself. TVXQ starts playing, which makes Taeyong laugh when he remembers one of the reasons Yuta wanted to come to Korea.

While Taeyong prepares the sauce for the _bulgogi_ , Yuta turns on the rice cooker and then dances around him, pulling more laughter out of him. Taeyong puts the marinated meat in the pan to stir cook it. Out of a sudden, Yuta’s hands fall on his waist, startling him, and hooks his chin over Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Smells nice,” Yuta says quietly.

“It hasn’t even started to smell like food.” Taeyong ignores the way his belly reacts to Yuta’s touches. He pretends he doesn’t think of the kiss they shared back at the temple. He also pretends that Yuta’s lips don’t brush his neck when he steps back.

In silence, with only TVXQ playing in the background, Yuta watches him prepare the rice with _gochujang_ , then put the _bulgogi_ on top of it, add cheese. When it’s time to serve it, Yuta takes the water and side dishes from the fridge. 

Taeyong places the platter on the table. “Voilà!”

Yuta claps with a beautiful, blinding smile on his face. “I’ll eat well!” He says as soon as Taeyong takes a seat.

Hidden in some part of his brain, Taeyong finds a similar word in Japanese. “ _Itadakimasu_.”

The way Yuta stares in awe at him makes it worth it, and brings out a blush on his cheeks. Taeyong looks down at the table and focuses on the food, bringing a bit of the cheese _bulgogi_ to his mouth.

“Do you speak Japanese?”

Taeyong swallows. “Only a bit. I wanted to learn more, but I couldn’t.”

“I’m gonna teach you.” He sounds determined, and Taeyong can’t help but smile.

In between bites, Yuta helps Taeyong remember what little he knew of Japanese. Sometimes it’s just simple words; others, it’s entire phrases. Yuta seems to enjoy it much more than him, and he even compares Taeyong to Jisung, saying the kid has a better level than him. Taeyong can’t feel offended, since he knows it’s true and Jisung is a very smart boy. 

Just like this, the meal ends sooner than Taeyong expected. Before he offers to do the dishes, Yuta picks up the empty bowl and turns the faucet open, asking Taeyong to pass him the rest of the dirty dishes.

As he watches Yuta standing by the sink, Taeyong has the urge to back hug him. He takes a seat before he does so. Although Yuta did it so naturally while he was cooking, Taeyong feels insecure. He doesn’t know where he stands with Yuta. At times, when he stares at him, when he sees him smile, when he laughs, Taeyong feels on the edge of some place, about to fall forwards or backwards. His feet are on the ground, but his balance is off. And the way his stomach flips when that happens scares him.

Then, Yuta turns around, drying his hands, and grins at him. Taeyong wants to kiss him.

The look on his face must be very telling. Yuta lifts an eyebrow and steps closer, throwing the cloth in his hands to the table. He hovers over Taeyong. 

“How about a movie?” He leans closer, voice dangerously suggestive.

Taeyong’s head almost nods for him. He stops himself. “Kiss me.”

It surprises Yuta, who looks taken aback. But he recovers quickly, closing the distance between their lips. There’s not much hesitancy, as Yuta climbs on his lap and sucks on his bottom lip. Taeyong’s hands run over Yuta’s side, then grip his waist to bring him even closer. Soon, their mouths move in rhythm with Yuta’s hips over Taeyong’s crotch. Desire builds from that, from the way Yuta moves and the way he pants into his mouth.

Gasping, Taeyong pulls back. “I…”

Yuta mouths at his jaw. “Do you want this?” He asks in a whisper. Taeyong swallows a whine and nods. “Then, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Taeyong lifts an eyebrow and stares at the bed a few meters away from the chair they’re sitting on. Then, he laughs when he meets Yuta’s mirthful eyes. “Show me your bedroom.” He drops a kiss on the corner of Yuta’s mouth.

As soon as he climbs off Taeyong’s lap, Yuta grabs his hand and pulls him up, only to push him to the bed. Taeyong stumbles backwards and falls on his ass. He crawls on his elbows until his head falls on the pillow when Yuta presses him down and lays on top of him.

They get back to kissing, this time slowly. It’s almost lazy, lacking the urgency they’ve had before. And Taeyong feels like he could spend all day mapping Yuta’s mouth with his tongue and his lips.

Until Yuta’s hand travels down and cups Taeyong through his jeans. His hips jump up at the touch, and with a hiss he breaks the kiss.

Chuckling, Yuta sits up straight and unbuttons Taeyong’s pants. He doesn’t pull them down; he just puts his hand inside his underwear and starts stroking him. Because of the grip and the roughness, Taeyong loses control over his mouth and moans loudly. Yuta laughs another time, before pressing his mouth to his lips.

“Shhh... the neighbors might hear,” Yuta murmurs in his ear, while Taeyong fucks into his hand.

“So- uh… I…”

“I know you’re shy, but I’m not used to you being this out of words.” Yuta pulls away, his hand never leaving Taeyong’s cock. His eyes are full of mischief. “I like it. I wonder how much more I could do to you.” His words sound dangerous and promising.

Then, he tugs hard up and down and Taeyong cries out. “Too much,” he whines. “Not too rough, please.”

“Oh.” Yuta’s hand stops moving. He stares down at Taeyong, eyebrows curled in concern. “Sorry,” he leans down and places a short kiss on the corner of Taeyong’s mouth. “Softer, for you.” Another kiss.

Taeyong tries to nod, but Yuta resumes his movements and he can only moan in response. It is softer, more delicate, and it’s exactly how Taeyong likes it. He can feel his entire body burning with pleasure.

“Say… Taeyong.” Yuta smirks. “How do you wanna do this?”

Although Taeyong has had Yuta grinding on his lap, when he looks into Yuta’s eyes and finds the confidence and control he has, he realizes he wants Yuta to fuck him, especially now that he’s seen how quickly he learns and how good he can make it for him.

“Please,” he breathes out. “Fuck me.” The embarrassment he feels makes his chest even warmer than it already is. But Yuta kiss him hard and doesn’t give him time to regret it.

“I’d love to.” Yuta pulls out his hand from inside Taeyong’s briefs, and moves away on his knees. “Come on, get naked.”

Unable to hide his excitement, Taeyong takes off his shirt at the same time Yuta takes his own off. Yuta stands up and struggles to get his pants off, while Taeyong doesn’t even sit up. The intensity from before is lost as they both try to get naked as fast as they can. Yuta stumbles forward and almost falls on top of Taeyong. Neither of them can’t contain themselves; they giggle.

The laughter dies when Taeyong looks at Yuta. The fondness he feels for him is reflected in Yuta’s eyes.

The moment is lost when Yuta turns to take out lube and a condom from his bedside table, then drops it on the table. “Do you want me to prep you?”

As soon as Taeyong nods, Yuta gets to work and circles a lubed finger around Taeyong’s rim. Its cold and Taeyong’s immediate reaction is to move away, but Yuta’s other hand holds his hips in place. One finger breaches him, then the other. Yuta is thorough and caring in the way he opens Taeyong, with his eyes focused on where his fingers are, his lower lip trapped under his teeth, and the pads of his fingers caressing his walls, but still missing his prostate.

“How is it?” He checks on Taeyong, eyes looking at his face.

“Good, good. You can… uh...”

Nodding, Yuta pulls his fingers out. He can’t seem open the condom, so Taeyong reaches out to do it for him. Then, he slowly rolls it down Yuta’s hard cock. This type of intimacy surprises him. When he’s had one night stands, it was usually Taeyong who prepared himself while the other guy put on the condom. It was methodical and cold. With Yuta, there’s a underlayer of comfort and familiarity that Taeyong didn’t expect.

“Stop thinking whatever you’re thinking,” Yuta tells him, smiling, and Taeyong realizes was still holding Yuta’s cock in his hand.

“Sorry.” He leans backwards, trying to hide his shyness.

“What were you thinking of?” Yuta’s clean hand grabs his chin and makes Taeyong face him.

“I’ve never been this comfortable during sex… with someone I haven’t met for long.” His voice shakes a bit as he says it.

Yuta leans down to kiss him. There’s a smacking sound when he pulls away. He doesn’t move too far, though. His forehead touches Taeyong’s, as he stares at him. “Me neither,” he tells, as if it were his biggest secret. “Come on. Lay down.” He pushes Taeyong. Then, he takes a pillow to place under Taeyong’s waist, which he carefully holds afterwards.

With a few more kisses, on his lips, on the corner, on his cheeks, and one on his nose, Yuta distracts him from the discomfort he feels when Yuta’s cock enters him. Gasping, Taeyong chases his mouth before he starts moaning too loudly; his arms wrap around Yuta’s back. Yuta stays still inside of him, waiting for permission. Taeyong gives it wiggling his hips, feeling Yuta’s cock touching his walls, setting his nerves on fire. Yutas starts with a slow pace, making sure that Taeyong feels good. The way he moves makes the pleasure grow inside Taeyong; he feels the contact perfectly.

It doesn’t last for long. Yuta takes his cock in hand and strokes him, matching the pace of his thrusts. He speeds up, making Taeyong cry out. Laughing, Yuta covers his mouth with his.

“Shhh…” he whispers into his lips.

He seems proud, though, of being able to make Taeyong this vocal.

They can’t keep kissing as the faster and harder Yuta moves they both start panting, mouths open, breathing into each other. The strokes on Taeyong’s cock get as erratic as Yuta’s thrusts. But it seems like he’s intent on making Taeyong come first.

With a flick of his wrist and his thumb under the head, Yuta gets Taeyong to spurt come on his fingers and on Taeyong’s stomach. Taeyong doesn’t cry when he comes, he grunts, biting the back of his hand. Yuta keeps going, no longer worrying about Taeyong’s comfort, until he comes too.

The sight of Yuta throwing his head back as he comes, exposing his neck and leaving his mouth open in a silent cry, above Taeyong is beautiful, and Taeyong is mesmerized. He admits to himself that he wants to see it as much as possible.

Though Yuta’s hips stay grinding, he falls on top of Taeyong, who groans. “Move.” He slaps Yuta’s butt as he says it. Yuta mumbles something into the pillow. “What?”

“That was amazing...” Yuta repeats. He turns his head to face Taeyong and looks at him with pure awe. “You’re gorgeous. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“Oh! Are you always this cheesy?” He slaps Yuta again, softly this time.

“Only for you.” Yuta winks at him. At least, that’s what it seems like; one side of his face is smashed onto the pillow.

They don’t say anything when Yuta pulls out and takes off the condom. They don’t tell each other anything else. It’s like they don’t need to say anything. And when Yuta curls around his side, Taeyong thinks he could fall asleep like this forever.

Forever is a strong word, Taeyong knows. But although he’s still not sure where he stands with Yuta, he knows he’s exactly where he wants to be, right there, right then. Yuta’s soft breathing hitting the skin of his neck and the quiet sounds of the street at night lull him to sleep.

~~~~~

There’s a little light in the room filtering through the crack between the curtains. It’s dawn, and seeing the light coming from that side of the room reminds Taeyong of where he is sleeping. He stretches and then curls himself into a little ball, only to stretch again and turn around to face Yuta. The guy’s sleeping peacefully, not a wrinkle on his beautiful face. He even sleeps with his mouth closed; it makes him breathe through his nose, and it’s the soft sound that fills the room.

For a moment, Taeyong asks himself if it’s fine to put his arm around Yuta’s waist and pull him towards him. He shakes his head once before he does it. His hand finds Yuta’s bare skin, Taeyong’s fingers curl around his body and he pulls. Yuta whines quietly in his sleep but doesn’t seem to wake up. Taeyong chuckles, brushing Yuta’s hair off his face with his other hand.

He lays his head on the pillow again, preparing to fall back asleep.

“What time is it?” Yuta mumbles.

Taeyong lifts his head to see Yuta’s eyelids fluttering open. “I don’t know,” he whispers. He leans closer, nosing Yuta’s neck.

Yuta brings up one hand and runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. “My phone’s over there. Charging.”

Without looking, Taeyong pats the bed until he reaches the bedside table and finds the phone. “It’s almost 6:30 a.m.” He lets his head plop down again, with his eyes closed.

A kiss is placed on his forehead.

“I’d love to wake up like this all the time.” Yuta throws the comment carelessly, seemingly unaware of what he’s implying. Taeyong opens one eye, then the other one. “Luckily, we have three more weeks.” He takes a deep breath and then grins with his eyes closed. 

“Three weeks… and then?”

Yuta stares at him. “And then… do we… uh… we have Seoul, right?” He sounds insecure.

Taeyong kisses his cheek. “We have Seoul.”

As soon as he finishes saying it, Yuta pulls him in to crash his lips onto Taeyong’s. Taeyong laughs in the middle of the kiss, amused by Yuta’s reaction. “That’s… That’s cool,” Yuta says with a fake shrug when they separate.

Suddenly, Yuta’s phone starts ringing. It’s the alarm.

“Oh! Shit…” Yuta groans. “Time to get up. I have to go to Jisung’s.”

“I’ll go with you. I’m going back to my uncle’s.”

Yuta’s hand grips Taeyong’s shoulder before he can even stand up. “How about you come with with Jisung and I again?”

“Where are you going today?”

“I don’t know…”

Taeyong looks into Yuta’s eyes and knows what to say. He wants to go just as much as Yuta wants him to go. It might seem a little intense to be so deep into someone he’s met only two weeks ago. But Yuta is smiling at him, a beautiful smile he pulls out of his never ending repertoire. Yuta holds his hand as he waits for his answer. The touch is soft and sweet, just like a boyfriend’s. The intimacy and familiarity they built up over their time together is written in the way Yuta awaits, just like Taeyong, already knowing the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/caterplina).


End file.
